


За стеной

by LadyGray0305



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGray0305/pseuds/LadyGray0305
Summary: Зависть приводит каждого к своей дороге. Кого-то — к драке, кого-то — к новым победам и дорогим людям.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини G — PG-13 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	За стеной

**Author's Note:**

> Другое название: «Высокие горы и бегущая вода» – задушевного друга, понимающего музыку, сложно сыскать (高山流水 知音難覓), чэнъюй, обозначающий родственные души.  
> Есть отсылки на Modao, кто заметил, тот молодец.

Это должно было стать привычным: огромные люди, смотрящие на тебя свысока. С едкой ухмылкой на пол-лица, с руками в карманах и всклокоченными волосами. Стоящие в дверном проеме или углу так, что заполняют его полностью. Нависающие над тобой непреодолимой стеной, страшнее Аоне из Датэко и их фирменного блока. 

В таких случаях Хината убегает. 

Кенма бегать не любит.

***

— Все? 

Хината кивает. 

— Можешь выходить, я сейчас вернусь, Кенма-кун. Только смою эту липкую вонючую мазь, ха-ха. И спасибо, что помог! — Кенма оглядывает его с ног до головы, зацепившись взглядом за поцарапанном об пол синем колене, выдыхает и улыбается, тыкаясь носом в рыжую макушку. Хината замирает. И тихо начинает пищать. Кенма мгновенно отстраняется и прижимает костяшки пальцев к губам, сдерживая смех. — И-и сов-всем! Не над ч-чем смеяться! Кенма-ку-у-ун! Боже, я даже горящее лицо прикрыть руками не могу-у-у!.. 

— Не задерживайся, — только и роняет Кенма.

— Да помню я! — ворчливо бормочет Хината, растирая предплечьями горящие щеки. — Куроо-сан раз десять повторил между приемом и пасами, что сегодня ложимся спать раньше, чтобы завтра съездить на море! Помню! — А потом сдается и бодает лбом Кенму. — Правда, иди. Тебя заждались. 

Кенма кивает и выходит, мягко прикрывая за собой дверь уборной. Хината поднимается с табуретки и, ковыляя, доходит до раковины и сразу включает воду. Колено пульсирует, но, по счастью, это был просто неудачный синяк в самом конце тренировочного матча, так что ничего испортить он не успел. Киёко-сан вручила мазь и сказала обрабатывать ей несколько раз в день, чтобы быстрее прошло. 

Карасуно, убедившись, что все в порядке, хватают свои вещи и сбегают следом за Некомой из зала незнакомой старшей школы Токио, оставляя позади Хинату, Куроо и Козуме. Вид у Сугавары и Дайчи был… намекающий. Хината вспыхивает как свечка и тыкается в живот Куроо лбом. 

Тот хохочет и треплет его по голове, убирая с лица пряди. 

— Я возьму ваши вещи, а вы пока разберитесь с коленом. И поскорее! — Куроо подхватывает рюкзаки Кенмы и Хинаты, оглядывается и… _улыбается_. Едва приподняв уголки губ, едва обнажив зубы, но так, что воздуха в груди внезапно становится меньше. Улыбка добирается до карих глаз, и на дне зрачков появляется огонёк — греюще-ласковый, льнущий к рукам домашней кошкой. 

— Так точно! — фыркает Хината, поднимаясь со скамьи. Кенма двигается ближе, подпирая плечом, тревожно оглядывается и перехватывает его за талию, фиксируя правую сторону, удерживая и выравнивая. Множество мелких мыльных пузырей внутри него сливаются в один, и Хината ныряет под руку, зарываясь в ворот спортивной формы Некома и касаясь горячей кожи носом. 

— Шоё? 

— Все в порядке! Просто… я почему-то так счастлив. Словно большой мыльный пузырь в невесомости. Верчусь и шу-у-ух! Опускаюсь куда-то к вам двоим и лопаюсь от кучи чувств, как-то пу-умк! И остаюсь на вашей коже, волосах, лице, аха-ха-ха! Странно звучит, я знаю!.. 

— Нет. 

— А? — Хината наклоняет голову, неловко начиная двигаться. Кенма быстро подстраивается под шаг, немного согнувшись в спине и сокращая разницу в росте. Колено отдает ноющей болью, настигающей волной, стоит неосторожно на него наступить или задеть любым прикосновением. Кровь на краях спеклась, стягивая кожу, и Хината едва сдерживается, чтобы не сцарапать корочку. 

— Нет. Не странно. Я… — Кенма замолкает и отводит взгляд. Знакомый взгляд — _я подбираю слова, чтобы сказать, что именно я чувствую._ Хината наклоняет голову и тоже затихает. Молчать с Кенмой и Куроо было приятно. По полу скрипит обувь, что-то шуршит на фоне, кто-то старается шагать тише. Хината только начинает прислушиваться, как Кенма говорит, не отрывая взгляд от носков их кроссовок. — Не могу сказать, что чувствую то же самое. Вы со мной похожи на… воду. 

— Воду? — переспрашивает Хината. — В ванной? 

— Нет, — мотает головой Кенма. — Морскую воду. В такой обычно чувствуешь себя в опасности, но вы… вы что-то вроде самого центра водоворота. Безопасно и спокойно. Вокруг мечется буря, а рядом с тобой тишина. И это… потрясающе. Безопасно и спокойно, никакой тревоги или броских цветов. В ваших тенях уютно прятаться, Шоё. 

— Без проблем! — заверяет его Хината, крепче сжимая ладонь связующего Некомы. Кенма улыбается. — А теперь давай все-таки поторопимся, мое колено, кажется, возмущается как дикое. Не болит! — сразу выпаливает он, стоит заметить взгляд Кенмы. — Просто ноет! Как после царапин вокруг самой ранки все красное и опухает, вот и тут. 

— Я понял, — выдыхает Кенма и, поправив руку на плече, ускоряет шаг. 

Мазь оказалась благословением. Липким и прохладным благословением, после которого колено стало меньше болеть. Кенма выбрасывает в мусорное ведро испачканный в крови платок и моет руки, прежде чем распустить собранные в низкий хвост волосы. Хината двигает ногой и морщится. Табуретка противно скрипит, плитка на стене кусает холодом, стоит к ней прислониться, и в затылке свербит неявное, неясное чувство _тревоги_. 

И когда Кенма уходит, оно _взрывается_. 

Хината смотрит на дрожащие руки, на стекающую воду, на белую раковину и на зеркало. У него подрагивают губы. В животе в ком сворачиваются нервы, и по бокам размывается зрение. И причины этому не было. Никакой объяснимой причины. Нервы от тренировочных матчей? С уровнем этой школы это было разминкой в детском саду. Нервы от колена? Не впервой. Так _почему?_

Он длинно выдыхает через нос и споласкивает лицо, возвращая четкость зрению. 

Нужно вернуться к Кенме и Куроо. Автобус был арендован сразу на две команды, поэтому они сядут в самом конце и благополучно заснут. Вернутся в лагерь, поужинают, разложат футоны в комнате, где будут и Карасуно, и Фукуродани, и Некома. Они с Кенмой определенно зависнут над игрой допоздна, пока Куроо вырубится в первые же десять минут, как только доберется до подушки. 

Вот так. И никак иначе. Всей глупой тревоге исчезнуть, спрятаться, раствориться, больше не появляться. Хината стряхивает с пальцев влагу и хлопает себя по щекам. Снова двигает ногой. Все еще болит, но уже терпимо, без странной тяжести в синяке. Оборачивается, хватает мазь и выходит из уборной, хлопая дверью. 

— Гляди-ка, еще один мелкий! 

И…

Это должно было стать привычным: огромные люди, смотрящие на тебя свысока. С едкой ухмылкой на пол-лица, с руками в карманах и всклокоченными волосами. Стоящие в дверном проеме или углу так, что заполняют его полностью. Нависающие над тобой непреодолимой стеной, страшнее Аоне из Датэко и их фирменного блока. 

В таких случаях Хината убегает. 

Кенма бегать не любит.

Хината облизывает губы. Старшеклассник в форме этой школы ядовито улыбается, наклоняясь и заставляя пятиться. Кенма стоит совсем недалеко, окруженный еще двумя громилами. Горло сжимает спазмом. _Ксо._ Он закусывает изнутри щеку, переглядываясь с Кенмой, и осторожно двигается в его сторону. 

Если бы это было так просто. 

В нос ударяет запахом пота и перца. Перед лицом появляется рука, другая дергает на себя за локоть. Место хвата сразу же начинает ныть, но главным было не это. Ему не позволили. Не позволили оказаться рядом с Кенмой. Более того, загородили весь вид, встав лицом к лицу. У старшеклассника был шрам на губе и зеленые глаза. Всклокоченные черные волосы и нос с горбинкой. 

За себя страшно не было. 

И если Хината всю жизнь хочет увидеть вид по ту сторону площадки, то сейчас отдаст все, чтобы увидеть, что происходит за спиной совершенно незнакомого человека. Потому что Кенма молчит. Шоё успел заметить, что тот держал руку в кармане, но это не внушает вообще никакого спокойствия и надежды. 

— И что, будете молчать как мальки? — Хината сглатывает. Старшеклассник наклоняется еще ниже, и удушливое чувство паники хватает за горло. Кажется, он прокусил губу. Или еще что. Черт. Черт. Если немного подождать, потянуть время, то кто-то из Некомы или Карасуно заметит их отсутствие, да? Совсем немного времени… немножко. Кенма цыкает, и все чувства обостряются до предела. 

Парни возле Кенмы хохочут. 

— Ой, да ладно вам трястись! Подумаешь, Торино и Неко лишатся своих самых важных игроков на период самой важной подготовки, правда? — Зависть. Хината вжимается в стену лопатками, колено противно ноет. В ладонь впивается острый край тюбика с мазью, и мысли превращаются в полнейшую кашу. Зависть была страшным, разрушающим чувством. Когда смотришь на высоких людей и давишься тем, что тебе никогда не стать таким же, не касаться верхних полок, не касаться верха сетки, стоя на месте… 

Захлебываться завистью после всех насмешек, пренебрежения и унижения. После тысячи проигрышей, после кучи синяков на руках и ногах, когда нужно _выше, выше, выше!_ Когда дыхание ни к черту, когда всего слишком много, слишком много, много, много, находящее тебя ночью, днем, в туалете, на крыше, за обедом или завтраком, дождливым днем и весной. 

А потом щелчком— и зависть гладят заверениями, что она может поспать. Она засыпает, и Хината поступает в Карасуно, встречается с Кагеямой, сражается на равных с уровнем национальных волейбольных клубов, все поражения, синяки и насмешки уходят на задний план, как под землю уходят прелые листья, становясь благодатной почвой. Он смотрит на площадку с высоты своего роста и — одним прыжком становиться вровень с огромными игроками. 

Хината _знает_ это чувство лучше, чем эти игроки на скамейке запасных. Он их видел: как клубок змей, эти трое шептались, бормотали, щурили глаза и выцепляли, кто в командах Некома и Карасуно _самый важный участник._ Они ничего со своей завистью не делают, упиваясь и наслаждаясь, подкармливая как дикого зверя, утешая и давая нападать так, как ей вольно. 

Играясь. Забывая, что дикие звери остаются дикими. 

— Все молчите, хм. Как же вас разговорить? А впрочем, зачем нам это, да? Парни, вперед. Пусть мы опять! Пха, или снова, — он машет ладонью, не отрывая от него взгляда, — не одолели никого, как и всегда, то… что мешает немно-о-ожечко отомстить? Верно? — Хината дернул головой, глядя в глаза старшеклассника. Вот этот — главарь. Выиграть немного времени, выиграть немного времени. Это становится уже мантрой. А если записать куда-нибудь в блокнот и повторять? Религия “Мы пытались, но не получилось”, храм в японском стиле где-нибудь в центре Токио, куда никто не ходит, кроме него. 

Хината выдыхает через сжатые губы, следя за каждым движением зеленоглазого шрамогубого. Если отступить чуть в сторону, то… он может разозлиться и спустить своих шавок на Кенму. Кенму. Что там Кенма?.. _Ксо_. Паника снова мешала связно думать. А если… если заговорить зубы? Как в фильмах. Почти всегда срабатывает.

— Давай поговорим! — выпаливает Хината и мысленно верещит, что он окончательно двинулся, и сердце, кажется, уже не в горле, а стучит между зуб, как дикое, и хлопает по ушам изнутри. Старшеклассник смотрит на него, как на умалишенного, и Хината с этим практически согласен. 

— Да ты, как я погляжу, вообще без тормозов, — растерянно отзывается тот, переступая с ноги на ногу. Это небольшое движение мгновенно успокаивает сердце, и то ухает на положенное ему место: в образовавшемся пространстве между стеной и корпусом старшеклассника виден Кенма. Невредимый. Но все еще стоящий в окружении тех двух парней. Хината от нервов сдирает кожу с губы и ойкает, почти сразу же улыбаясь. — И сумасшедший. 

Хината пожимает плечами. 

— Какой есть! — Не признаваться же, что Куроо будет сцеловывать после с губ бальзам, целовать нежно и тягуче до дрожи в коленях, заставляя забыть вообще обо всем. Кенма будет стоять сзади и целовать-кусать в шею… стоп, ну явно не время! — И-и у вас, парни, какая там, э, трагическая предыстория? 

— Чё? — старшеклассник отступает, поднимая бровь. 

— Ну. Трагическая предыстория, — повторяет Хината, игнорируя взгляд Кенмы, — это когда плохие парни рассказывают, почему стали плохими. Например, в какой-то китайской новелле, честное слово, не вспомню названия, юноше в детстве раздавили мизинец, и тот решил отомстить всей семье, в итоге вырезав весь клан, а ведь всё, чего он хотел, было просто тепло и сладости.

Старшеклассник дергает губами, явно не зная, что сказать. Парни возле Кенмы выглядят откровенно обалдевшими, пока сам Кенма сдерживает смех, зажав ладонью рот и сверкая светло-карими глазами, на дне которых находится уже просто откровенный хохот. Хината пару раз моргает и пожимает плечами. 

— Если хочешь конфет, то у меня есть несколько! Сбегать за ними? 

— Что? — главарь дергается назад, а потом Шоё чувствует, как сердце обрушивается в самые кончики ног. Старшеклассник оскаливается и резко сокращает расстояние, пригвождая его к стене. Кенма справа вскрикивает, но те двое не позволяют и с места дернуться, ожидая от своего хозяина фас для нападения. — Обломись, малявка. Хватит зубы мне заговаривать. Парни, давайте попортим их командам боевой дух. _Сейчас_. 

Это звучит как _фас_. 

Хината игнорирует то, как сильно сжимают его запястья, в замедленной съемке наблюдая, как над Кенмой медленно заносится рука, как его кадык нервно дергается, как пальцы шкрябают по внутренней стороне ладони… когда они схватили его за руки?.. Хината щурится, и внутри всё вскипает.

Красно-черной яростью. 

Он действует на чистых животных инстинктах: резко дергается, пугая, вцепляется зубами в руку, кидает в лицо тюбиком и отталкивает ублюдка от себя двумя ногами. Колено ломит от боли, сам он падает, ударяясь копчиком, но не дает себе и секунды на осознание. В затылке бьётся паника и страх, практически оглушая, сердце раскалывается на кусочки и собирается обратно с каждым ударом стопы о пол, и вот… вот!..

— Не трогай его! 

Он вклинивается между Кенмой и придурками, распахивая руки, обжигая взглядом и _кусаясь_. Ему плевать, что последует за этим действием, плевать, если будет больно, не впервой, в конце-то концов, плевать, что он маленький и не может закрыть собой Кенму полностью. Но он может _попытаться._

Кенма позади дёргает рукой, ударяя по спине, извиняюще клюёт носом в макушку, и Хината готов плакать: теперь эти трое ублюдков смотрят на него с истинным гневом и желанием растерзать на кусочки, уничтожить до самого основания, обрушивая карточным домиком остальные команды следом. 

Или вернее сказать не карточным домиком, а домино?.. Сложно сосредоточиться, как же сложно. Но вернее же домино, когда одна фишка падает, и за ней следуют остальные. А если он фишка в самом конце? Тогда же никто не упадет, все будет в порядке… Кенма прикладывает ладонь к середине спины, успокаивая легким касанием. Хината слышит цокот по панели телефона. Старшеклассники тоже слышат его и резко делают шаг вперед. 

Хината сглатывает, слюна абсолютно вязкая и застревает посередине, заставляя тихо хрипеть, пока он дышит. Кенма сзади дёргает его на себя, перехватив за талию и намереваясь отвлечь внимание, ладони обжигают живот, страх ухает вниз, потому что они надвигаются, надвигаются, _надвигаются шаг за шагом._

— Охо? Что же я тут вижу, м? 

Ноги Хинаты мгновенно становятся похожими на желе, и он оседает в руках Кенмы сгустком нервов. Тот прижимает Хинату ближе к своей груди, медленно начиная двигаться прочь, пока старшеклассники отвлечены на Куроо. 

— Я вас, блядь, спрашиваю, что вы тут ещё делаете, а?! — Куроо улыбается, но улыбка не достигает глаз. Он наклоняет голову, продолжая улыбаться, и старшеклассники отступают на несколько шагов. Куроо двигается лениво, размеренно, как большой и опасный тигр. — Вам нужны проблемы? — Он встаёт перед ними, и широкая спина напоминает высокую гору или стену, за которой не страшно прятаться. Скорее, даже _хочется._

Старшеклассники заикаются, Куроо выше их на добрые десять сантиметров, и это пугает. Хината обнимает Кенму, вцепляясь в кофту, и выдыхает в ключицу, пока тело бьёт мелкой дрожью, а колено от таких физических нагрузок становится неповоротливым бревном. Куроо в последний раз рявкает на них, и идиотов сдувает с места. 

Хината слышит, как по коридору разносится грохот шагов, и воздух, наконец, начинает проникать в лёгкие. Его треплют по голове большой, тёплой и шершавой ладонью, пахнущей волейбольным мячом и чем-то вкусным. Кенма бодается котом, заглядывая в глаза и молчаливо спрашивая, все ли в порядке. 

Хината выдыхает и — вдыхает. На запястье Куроо запах каких-то духов. 

— Вы оба в порядке, м? — Куроо оглядывает их, цокая при виде распухшего колена. — Кенма? — Тот только кивает и, аккуратно передав Хинату Куроо, поднимается и подбирает с пола мазь, которая встретилась с лицом зеленоглазого. 

— Я в порядке. 

— Шоё? Эй, ответь, — Куроо касается своим носом его и выдыхает в губы, крепко обнимая. Хината чувствует, что _отпускает._ Сердце встает на место, в голове блаженная пустота, ноет губа, и болит колено. Кенма в порядке. Куроо в порядке. Он тоже — в порядке. 

— Да, — выдыхает он, цепляясь за шею Тецуро. 

— Вот не верится что-то, — ворчит Куроо, сгребая его в охапку и поднимая на руки. — Всё, никакой ходьбы, пока колено не перестанет болеть. Ты морщишься, когда тебе больно, да, не надо так смотреть.

— А море? — спрашивает Хината. — Мы… не пойдём? 

— А кто сказал, что я против того, чтобы тебя нести? — Куроо хохочет и легко кусает за нос, поправляя на руках. — Ты лёгкий, это не проблема. Да и вообще на машине поедем. И… и ещё кое-что, Кенма, Шоё… 

Хината чешет нос, глядя на Куроо. Кенма убирает телефон в карман. 

— Вы молодцы. 

— Спасибо Хинате, — почти сразу же говорит Кенма. — Если бы не его заговаривание зубов и не вот этот безумный рывок, то я бы не успел нажать тревожную кнопку, связанную с твоим номером. 

— Полезная штука, — фыркает он, смотря на Хинату. Тот чувствует, как усталость настигает его, заставляя клевать носом и жаждать мягкой постели. — Жаль, что ей приходится пользоваться. Хэй, Чиби-чан, что насчёт того, чтобы тоже?.. Ох, он уснул. 

Куроо улыбается и целует его, не отрывая от сна. 

— Садимся сзади, — коротко говорит Кенма, со спины обнимая Куроо. 

— Садимся сзади, вырубаемся, приезжаем, укладываемся спать и завтра едем на море! В любом случае, всем дали добро на выходной, поэтому я планирую показать все классные места и сыграть пару раз в пляжный волейбол, если колено Шоё позволит. Да и просто побыть с вами наедине, в лагере постоянно толпа, бр-р. 

Кенма фыркает и тянется вверх, целуя Куроо в подбородок. 

— И то верно. А еще признайся себе, что хочешь увидеть Шоё без футболки. 

— _Ты тоже._


End file.
